Takuya's blues
by Royal Court Jester
Summary: he is lonely, he's alone, he's depressed and angry with the life he doesn't care about anything or he does? This is an AU story, i was listening blues when i wrote this and some of the Doors.


**TAKUYA'S BLUES**

**A/N : hello this is my first Fan-Fic about takumi, please don't destroy my little heart**

**disclaimer: i don't own any digimon character or anything here just the story, plot.**

Summary: he is lonely, he's alone, he's depressed and angry with the life he doesn't care about anything or he does? This is an AU story

Somewhere in New Mexico

it was late night, the 21 years old young man was riding in his chopper (bike, motorcycle) around 110 mph, he was tired, one week ago hi has lost his parents and brother in a car accident, the funeral was short and too long at the same time, all of his family and friends were in Japan so no one can go except for some work colleagues of , after the funeral he just hop in his bike and ride away without

direcction, just taking some money and a backpack wiht some clothes and possesions, he has no friends

in America he just have 2 years living there.

He was feeling thirsty and tired, he was riding all the day, he stoped in a bar/motel/gas station place

he parked his bike and put the alarm on and enter the bar, the place was not luxury but not horrible or

disgusting, just a normal bar with some hunting throphies, some truckers and other bikers, he grab seat in a dark corner, there where playing some country music, some blues even old rock like the Doors, he sat there a cupple of minutes and a waitress aproach him.

"what can i serve you Hon?" the waitress said with a foolish smile, she was the tipical waitress in those

truck stops, muching gum and a 50's hair style.

"a whiskey...please" takuya said not even looking at her

"right away Hon"

Takuya was wathcing the TV, there where the news in, just crappy news, murders, accidents, rapes, natural disasters all kind of unpleaseant things, soon the waitress come again with a small glass and the bottle of whiskey and start to pouring some in the glass, as soon she was to go to attend another client tayuka rose his voice "LEAVE THE BOTTLE!" the woman stuned in confusion thinking why he was angry but takuya noticed "...please"

"as you wish honey" she said and return to her work

Takuya start to drinking, one shot after another, some time passed and he wasn't even using the glass anymore he was drinking right from the bottle, still wathcing the news, nothing interesing or something that he cares, but a missing report caught his attention for a moment, it was him on the screen, an old

photo of him not much old a three years much or less.

"this is the missing report of tonight" the annuncer said

"this is Takuya Kanbara, his race is asian, he have brow eyes and hair, he was last see in the funeral of his family in the New York cementery, please if someone have any information about his whereabouts report to the channel or this number..." the number seems familiar to him but at that time he was drunk

to recognoize it.

"pshht, who's gonna look for me, i have nobody, i have nothing" he said in loud voice and make a fake

laught and continue drinking for hours.

It was 3 am now he was drunk and sleepy in his seat, the bar was 24 hours open so nobody bothers him

telling him to leave or trying to wake him up, he has already paid for the three whiskey bottles, yes hi was very drunk right now, his face in the table looking to nowhere trying to sleep, but a voice was disturbing him.

"Takuya?...Takuya!....TAKUYA WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD!!" it was the voice of a girl, Takuya

think it was possibly another waitress that somehow know his name.

"what!?..wheres theeee ffffire what the hell ya want?!"his voice tell her that he was drunk

*chuckles* "same old Takuya, always exceding the limits" the voice said, he even turn his head to see

who was there.

"who are you? Stop annoying me i already paid for the drinks!" he said and turn his head to see who was talking, he see a young girl about his age, with blonde hair and beoutiful green eyes.

"this girl is hot, i wonder what she want with me...hmmm those eyes, green eyes..like emerald" takuya tought the he gasp and rose his head.

"ZOE?!" Takuya said with a suprised expresion in his face

"yeah, it's me, who else will be dare to talk to a drunk man?" Zoe said

Takuya began to examine the situation and began to laught like he was caught in a joke or something.

"hhaaahahahahaaa, hahahaa..." takuya laught

"what's so funny Kanbara?" Zoe said with a confused expresion

Takuya continue laughting and said "haha..i must be really drunked, im starting to see illusions, hahah"

"who are you calling an illusion!!? Zoe said very angry

"i...im calling you an illusion hahaha, youre not real, you are not even in this country!! hahaha, you are

in Italy on a university or something like that, haha,haha haaaaaaaa..." takuya said and his laught was fading now.

"yes i was, but now im here, with you, in this..this..strange place" Zoe

Takuya was staring at her mouth and eyes.

"and what exaclty are you doing here, illusion girl?" Takuya said leaving a grin and puting his left hand

on his chin

"Takuya Kanbara im real, im a exchange student program in the university, i saw you're family's accident in the tv news, i was to attend to the funeral but i arrive too late and you where alredy gone and nowhere to be found, it was I who put the missing report in the news, and i have been following your tracks all the week!" zoe

Takuya doesn't pay too much attention and stand up

"yeah yeah prety convincing, whatever you said Illusion Girl im outta here" Takuya said as he makes his way in ziggag to the exit. Zoe follow him

"Takuya where are you going!?" Zoe

"to my bike, to else where? Youre in my head you should know that" Takuya

they where out next to his bike, Takuya was alredy on his bike trying to start the engine.

"where are you think you're going? Youre drunk you can't drive!" Zoe said with a panicked expresion

"..don't know don't care..and besides no one tells me what can i do or not do youre just an illusion"

takuya said and already start his bike

"WAIT TAKUYA YOU CAN'T GO RIGHT NOW!" Zoe yelled

Takuya rolls his eyes "now what!? You know i don't care what the hell you need to said youre just a crazy illusion in my mind, i must have a good memory 'cause youre very annoying as the real Zoe" takuya

"what!? Im not ann..i gonna pretend i not hear that but you must."Zoe was interrupted

"bye bye illusion Zoeeeeee"Takuya said as he began to ride his bike.

"TAKUYA NO WAIT" Zoe yelled

he doesn't stop and continue but as Zoe said he was very drunk and just some 50 meters he was off the road and fall from his bike and roll a pair of times and lay down face up, his bike just fall to one side but take no damage.

Zoe called for help as she ran to where Takuya was, the bar and also motel owner came out with some truckers and ran to her, Takuya wasn't injured just some bruises and litle scrathces but he was sleep or unconcius probably by the alchohol.

"guys! Take this guy to one of the empty rooms, i take care of his bike" the bar owner barked

"don't worry miss he will be alright, he just need rest and don't worry for the room this time goes for the house" the bar owner said to Zoe very gently.

"oh thank you sir, really really thank you" Zoe said as he catch up Takuya in the motel room.

The truckers leave him there in a King sized bed with the body face down and his right ear in a pillow on one side of the bed "don't worry miss he has nothing broken, he'll be fine" a man said as they leave the room

Zoe sat on the other side of the bed, putting his hand on his face and cryed, she was scared and worry sick to see his friend in that kind of situation but a voice cut out his cry.

"Zoe?..Zoe are you there?"Takuya said still face down position he was too tired to turn up.

"y-y-yes Takuya im here..do you need something" Zoe said still nervious

"I...I just want...I just want to say that...im very..sorry, i knew I shouldn't ride but i didn't want to hear you anymore..im so sorry"Takuya

Zoe lean to his left check and give him a small kiss" youre forgiven Taki" she said as Takuya smile and fell sleep and Zoe sleep next to him.

In the morning Zoe wake up and notice that Takuya wasn't in the bed, she began to look around, the door was still with the locks, she then go to the bathroom, she knocks the door, no answer, he open it

and scream "TAKUYAAA!!!" he was there hanging by the neck all dead,"no Takuya, no, why, why" she was crying but shee heard a voice, like it where too far.

"Zoe!! what happend? Zoe! Wake up Zoe! Wake up!!" Takuya yells, it was a nightmare.

"huh? What? Oh Takuya youre ok!!"Zoe wakes and hugs Takuya who was standing next to her.

"it's ok Zoe it was a bad dream just that" Takuya said tapping her back.

"oh Takuya it was horrible, i wake up and you where not here the I..."Zoe stop for a moment-"why are you so wet?"-Zoe low her eyes and see the "thing" there "AAAHHHHH, TAKUYA YOU PERVERT!!"-she scream with his face all red, Takuya just run back to the bathroom "sorry sorry i was taking a bath when a i hear you where screaming my name"-Takuya apologize

"just cover yourself and finsih your bath!!"-Zoe said pointing the bathroom and his face looking the floor

"ok ok...jeez" Takuya close the door and continue his cleaning.

After a while Takuya came out alredy dressed in his black leather jacket, a white sleeveless shirt, a studded belt

with a skull shaped buckle, a ripped blue jeans and a pair of black leather motorcycle boots with steel toe.

He sat next to Zoe on the bed

"im sorry Zoe, it wasn't my intention to came out naked, i just-" Zoe interrupted him

"it's ok Takuya i know I.. I overreacted a little. Both of the where flushing.

"so what are you doing here Zoe?, last time i see you, you where on a plaine to Italy to study arts" Takuya

"as I said before, im here for a student exchange program but i suppose you didn't pay any attention last night"

Zoe

"yeah, I must be really drunked last night hehehe"-Takuya said making a grin and scratching his head.

"I didn't know you where here in America, but i see your family's accident on tv and decide to give you my

condolences, but when i arrive you where alredy left and no one knows where you go besides your house"Zoe

"um well thank you"Takuya look down

"why did you leave your family's funeral so soon!?"Zoe said angry

"well"Takuya sigthed "I really don't know, i don't wanna stay there anymore it will bring me bad memories"

"i understand" Zoe

"and besides it's probalby mortaged right now, no use to be there anyway, that's why my parents and Shinya where on the car to see new houses to live, i was riding around the neighborhood just thinking...shit, i wish i was there with them, maybe ill be dead too but with my family, how unfortunate of me still living and they are gone forever, i think that's why i left, i think i want to die too" Takuya

Zoe glared at him with an angry face and slap him in his cheek

"oww"Takuya moan "what's wrong with you!?" Takuya look at her, she was crying

"what's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you Takuya Kanbara!?, saying that stupid nonesense of dying and all that, how do you think i feel when I see your parents accident!? I was very sad to just imagine me in your situation, I almost die in horror when you fell from your bike I think you'll break your neck or worse!" Zoe

"sorry Zoe, I-I didn't know you-" Takuya "no Takuya you don't know, you don't know you are very lucky to still be here alive and well" Zoe said and hug him with all her rube her back with his free arm.

"im sorry Zoe is just, when you left Japan I felt bad, I want to tell you something but instead we fight and you leave angry, I felt bad since that day" Takuya

Zoe who was crying and pressing her head against Takuya's chest rose her face to see Takuya's eyes

"well _sniff _im here after three years, whay you want to tell me Takuya?"Zoe

"well I aahhh...mmm that day I didnt' want you to leave us, to leave me because..aa.." Takuya said

Zoe smile at him an leaned to his face, Takuya was all red and Zoe too, but after a while she planted her lips against his, she put her hands in the back of his head and he put his arms around her waist and kissed passionately for about 20 seconds that seems hours, when they separated both of the where smiling "yeah, that's what I didn't want you to go to Italy, because..I love you" Takuya said

"I love you too, but that day three years ago I was so angry with you I don't even want to know why, but I didn't think it twice and take the plane"Zoe

all was silence for a while, they where still looking each other with big smiles on their faces

"so Takuya, what are you gonna do now?" Zoe said with a smirk

"umm I don't know really, I don't have a home just some money from my Dad's will i suppose" Takuya said a little bit down

"I propose you somenthing"Zoe

"huh?" Takuya

"since you don't have a home, you can live in my apartment with me, but with one condition" Zoe

"sounds good but what is the condition?" Takuya's face was puzzled

"the condition is..GET A WORK!" Zoe

"well that's easy..I think, but what about your room mates? What they will think?" Takuya

"don't worry about that I live alone, my apartment is near the University, I don't like to be there the whole time so I asked my dad to rent one for me and he agreed" Zoe

"ok that's cool, it's a deal by the way, how did you get here? I don't see any other cars" Takuya

"i came in taxi when the bar owner call me, it was very expensive you know? So you'll need to give me a ride"Zoe

"but of course i will, I don't going to let such a beauty girl walks all the way to her home" Takuya

they grab their belongings, exit the room and hop on the bike that it wasn't damaged at all, Takuya was about to turn on the engine but noticed that Zoe don't have a helmet.

"wait here Zoe i'll get you a helmet, you know driving laws and all that" Takuya said as he enter the bar

moments later he came up with a red helmet and handed it to Zoe "here take this one" Takuya said.

She grab it and notice soemething was writted in the back "sexy dynamite!!!" that's what it said in the helmet

she smile at it and put it on.

"Takuya where did you get this?"Zoe ask

"in the lost objects room, the bar owner said that a lot of bickers leave things there, so he give me the chance to pick whatever i want" Takuya sais as he was starting the engine

"thank you Takuya" Zoe hugs him in the waist and rest her head in his back " by the way Taki, I only have one bed and no couch so I belive I'll share my bed with you"

Takuya was flushing and both ride away to the horizon

END

**A/N: well that's was my first fan-fic it's short i know others will come hopefully more longer and more**

**adult oriented (no sex, just language and serious things like blood death and all that) but I don't know when im too lazy to type anymore, well thaks for reading!! please review and comment and i know about my bad english i'll do my best the next time, please feel free to correct me if something is bad spelled that will help me alot!! and thanks to Don'tchaknowme4life who was an inspiration to write a Takumi story, she's in my favs so give a look to her work.**


End file.
